


Movie Date

by holywakamoly



Series: Jock and The Bad Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: Going out for a movie has never been better.





	Movie Date

Jensen brought Jared to see a movie on a Saturday after Jared was whining while they were more or less cuddling in bed. Jensen agreed but he made Jared promise to some conditions. Jensen made Jared sit on his lap to bite, pinch and suck on his nipples as a reward to himself. He made sure they were swollen and red after all the attention, he wanted Jared to not be able to focus on the movie. He gave Jared a pair of silky panties to wear instead of the briefs Jared left at his place. 

During the movie, Jensen ensured they were sitting in the couple’s seat so that he could sling his arm around Jared to fondle those little nubs. Midway through the movie, Jensen made Jared lean over to give him a blow job, which made Jared chub in his shorts. 

By the time Jensen came, he could feel his panties getting sticky. Jared's throat felt raw, his lips swollen and he was gasping for air. Jensen liked to hold his head down with a tight grip on his hair when Jared gave him a blow job. During this time, Jensen always loved to call him a whore. Cock-sucking whore, but a whore for Jensen nonetheless. 

Jared always made sure to never eat fully when he was around Jensen, he had ended puking up his food which both of them got disgusted by. He had to relax his throat and it helped that Jensen would make him practice on toys or food when he wanted to watch a show. 

Jared was then kissed and his shirt was pushed up to above his chest. With no warning, Jensen leaned over and nibbled on one and used his hand to pinch the other. He had to stop himself from shouting, they were sore and swollen. 

On the ride here, Jensen had been groping his chest with one hand and driving with the other.

His other hand left his chest and started rubbing his dick underneath his shorts but above his panties. He tilted his dick upwards. Jensen made him lick the palm to lubricate his hand and used it to glide it up and down his dick. He came way too soon with the stimulation on his chest, the hand on his dick, above his panties and the fact he was going to come in public. 

Lazing his in pleasure, he started feeling disgusting due to the come in his underwear, knowing that, that was what Jensen wanted. Despite getting Jared off, Jensen was still fondling his nipples but lightly. 

After the movie, Jensen brought Jared to an ice-cream parlor even though Jared who usually loved ice-cream didn’t ask for any. It was weird for him to be walking around in his come-stained underwear, but Jensen didn’t seem to be letting him go home or them going back to Jensen’s place soon. He sat through the entire meal, wondering if there were any stains on the back/front of his shorts. 

He knew Jensen would tell him, seeing as he was one of the most possessive people he would ever meet. He recalled how once Jensen fought with three guys because they made fun of him for reading manga at the schoolyard. That was when he was 11.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have further ideas or what not, feel free to talk to me on tumblr - mudderfucker26


End file.
